Psari-Hon
Overview Status: Teussian Fishing Town Location: Southern Trussian Coast Affiliations: Trussia, T.I.C, and the Trussian Empire and Capital. Main Industry: Fishing and Ship Building. Population: 684,797 German Shepherds that are half Shark. Military Garrison: 250,000 strong Police Garrison: 35,000 strong History Psari-Hon, was Colonized and build around the 2-3rd Age in Trussia. IT was built to be a fishing town to help feed the country during its early foundations and it expanded in industry and population. Such as its Populations was originally 26,000 and from there is has exploded. Industry Psari-Hons main Indistry was at first Fishing, as well as fishing boats, nets, hooks, and their signature Tridents! As the City grew so did Trussian and its need for Military Ships and troops. So the City built a Navy base and a series of Dry Docks for both Private, Commercial, and Military Vessels> After Centuires they have become one of the best is every class and function. Their Quality on everything is so high that the first 22 Navy Destroyers they built are still in service. As well as the was 22 centuries ago. Another industry Psari-Hon has is manufacturing Swords with modern machines or old fasion Blacksmithing. They also produce a variety of Small Arms which is usually for their local Police and Navy Garrisons as well as Hunters are also fans of their super Quality. Known Citizens Tabor: Army General, Navy Captain and FisherPup of the local system. Police and Navy The City during later Ages built a navy base as well as training facility for their half sharks Soldiers and navy sailors. The Police was also have changed from local force to national as they all provide the protection and justice for them. Shark Soldiers Garrison: 250,000 Soldiers Special Forces: 50,000 Underwater Shark Troopers During the various Wars around the 14th age the Trussians needed more special forces so the Shark Pups of the city were called upon and have become some on the best in service. Most other and their training and operations are unknown and kept secret for reasons of national security. Navy Fleet size: 40,000 vessels of the Trussian 40th Fleet. Psari-Hon has an establsihed Navy base during the 10th age and have a portion of the Trussian 40th fleet permantly stationed at this base. There fleet conducts planetary patrols and rescues as well as emegency response for outlying cities and territories. Police Force Size: 35,000 strong Psari-Hon has always maintained its own local police force and recruited their own officers. During the police reformation of the18th age the Psari-Hons local force was changed to a national force under the TRussian Security Force. This means with the trasition the Police Forces of Psari-Hon recieved better training, funding, and equipment for their forces. City Layout The City is Similar to the Trussian Capitol, it has a central City hall and built in a circular shape with walls and districts set up to keep it organized. As well as a Central river going through the center the the bay which has a large harbor for the fishing and flying vessels. Their is also a NAvy base for the 37th fleet and a large Fishery for raising and processing fish. Within the center of the city their is the City Circle which has the Government, Navy, Police and Military Headquarters as well as City hall and the Capitol of Justice building. Mayors Manner The Mayors Manner is a largen Mansion within he City Circle which views the City Hall and the Hon Mountain in the back round. The Mansion is llarge and where the Elected Mayor Resides while in office, he will over looks the city like others across Trussian and keep Law, Order, and the cities well being under control As well as they will oversee building projects and keep the city in a functioning order. Term lengths range from 2-10 years depending on how effective and like a leader is. THe Mansion itself is large and beautiful and provides many luxuries such as a pool and excellent dining. The Mansion is protected by 200 T.S.F Ranger Commandos in charge of Protecting the Mayor and his Staff who run the City. As well as the Mayor has a staff of 40 and the Mansion has a staff of 700, all live on grounds and care and mantian it.